The One I Still Loved…
by NoWhere ManX
Summary: One late restless night Naruto recieves a not to unexpected visitor, but after the events of the night, things for him will be forever changed. SasuSaku Fans flee far, far away!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and characters blah, blah, (insert more legal jargon). Not mine, now READ!

A/N: Oh, before that I wanted to say PervertsRwe, Hats off to you guys! Ok...Now READ!

The One I Still Loved…

I tossed and turned restlessly in my bed with the light pattering sounds of raindrops echoing in the background. Often times I found the sound pleasant, very soothing, but for some reason tonight I still couldn't find the serenity of sleep.

The walls of my apartment seemed gloomy and dull, as my mind tossed around so many rogue thoughts; random images from my past, my newly appointed position as one of Konoha's ANBU and a girl.

A very special girl…

A girl I've loved since even before Iruka-san told me the meaning of the word. Thoughts on how I lost her, although I never had her, lost to her own first love. I lost her, but I was happy. I was happy, because she was happy. From all those years of trouble, she finally got her heart's desire. But the happiness didn't last…

Neither mine nor hers, because slowly but surely her heart's desire was destroying her…

Knock, Knock, Knock…

I peeled a sky blue eye open and ran a hand through my unruly blonde hair as I considered the sound. 'Someone is knocking on my door,' I said to myself. My gaze then fell to my left, looking at the digital clock, 'Someone is knocking on my door…at THREE IN THE MORNING!' I mentally exclaimed. With a few mumbled curses, I grudgingly got out of bed. Granted, I hadn't been sleeping honestly, but it was the fact I freakin' had to get up in the first place!

Since I wasn't in anything more then a pair of boxers, I hastily threw on the 'Uber Ninja' t-shirt Lee gave me for my birthday last year. Yeah, I know what you're thinking; who would've thought someone could sum me up in one t-shirt. :)

As I moved through my living room heading to the front door, my mind was cycling through all the people that might visit me at such a late hour. Was it one of the members from ANBU or maybe Tsunade with a super secret important mission? I quickly dismissed those thoughts. Things had been rather tame lately in Konoha with the fall of Akatsuki a few years ago. Then a new thought came to me, from all the people I know, only one person kept resurfacing and I prayed to god that it wasn't her, because if it was, I don't know what I'd do.

I opened the door and silently cursed because once again my prayers went unanswered…

Staring back at me was a weaken set of emerald green eyes through a shorten crop of pink hair. We shared a gaze that I couldn't hold for so long because of the streaking tears coming from those eyes and the developing bruises… The bloody split lip…The fact she was now favoring one leg…The hair…The clothes that looked as though she just tangoed with some wild animal or maybe an abusive lover. Not to mention at least a dozen other injuries.

We both stood there for several seconds in silence. Sakura shivered slightly as she continued to drip water onto my porch. She must have walked all the way here through the rain, she was soaked! Her normally vibrant strawberry pink hair now fell limply over her face in tattered strands.

I felt a reservoir of anger starting to boil inside me that needed no assistance from the demon inside. A part of me wanted to go back the way she came to finish that son of a bitch for good. But I couldn't… And it was either that or scream at the top of my lungs at her for allowing him to do this to her again.

My inner turmoil must have shown on my face, because her gaze fell from me to the floor. I bit back my anger and sighed. Yelling wouldn't solve anything. It hadn't the first time she showed up at my door this way and it wouldn't help now. Besides no matter what happened I couldn't stay angry with her. So instead I said, "Just go sit on the couch, I'll go get the first aid kit."

Wordlessly, she followed my instructions and came inside. Immediately, I left the room to go to my bathroom. Within less than two minutes I came back with all I needed and a few towels for her. I handed her the towels for her to dry herself. She gave me a quiet, "Thank you," in reply while she slowly started to dry her hair. I returned with a weak smile then sat down beside her.

"Let's see what we have here," I started saying, trying to start a slight conversation to lighten the mood. I'd learned from Tsunade that a good bedside manner can often be as beneficial to a patient, as the treatment itself. It helped several times on the field during the few occasions where I was needed as an extra hand to help tend to injured comrades.

But this wasn't some other comrade…_This was her!_

So I fell under a blanket of silence…

My first task was to set that leg. My hands quickly flashed into a series of signs then a light green glow started to encompass my hands. I placed them gently on her knee then I looked up at her. Knowing what must come next, she wore a stern look then bit her lip, bracing for the oncoming pain.

When I felt she was ready, I forcefully pressed down on the joint. She released a sharp yelp of pain through clinched lips, but then was silent. The hard part was over.

The next couple of minutes I spent wrapping her leg. I placed another quick seal on the wrapping to aid with the joint's healing. I then tended to the few other superficial cuts and bruises, doing whatever I could to postpone the next big task I would have to do. When I made my trip to the bathroom to gather the supplies, I noticed the back of her gown was clearly soaked through…with blood.

A few more minutes past and when I couldn't put it off any longer, I sighed and asked her to move up along the couch a little, while I moved behind her.

When I sat down, I nearly gasped, I was right blood seeped all the way through. Fighting down all the hundreds of vengeful urges I had, I used the slender scissors that came with the kit to start cutting away the fabric. As the material loosen and was pealing away, so did the wounds that closed around the fabric started to reopen.

Sakura hissed and cried out in pain. I spun a series of comforting phrases and apologies as I frantically worked. My world was nearly collapsing around me, a mixture of wanting to hold and comfort her and also wanting to get the job done as quickly as possible.

After ten minutes of agony on both our parts the last remnants of the fabric was finally cut away. Sakura now sat in front of me bare to the waist, with her slender naked back facing me. Any other time I would have rejoiced at the scenario but in this instant; those types of thoughts were far from me.

I was rendered speechless when I looked at the full extent of what he did to her. It was a sight that nearly brought tears to my eyes, because I didn't understand how someone could do something so horrible to something so beautiful.

Immediately, I went into another series of signs, then with two fingers I lightly pressed in several areas between her upper and lower back, to numb the nerve endings. At this moment I was so grateful that I had an adopted big sister which was one of the greatest medical-nin around.

When it was done, I noticed the tensing of her shoulders automatically eased, a small side of me smiled, glad to have brought her some comfort, but then I looked again at her injuries and swallowed deep. My fingers moved with an almost pitifully slowness as I applied the ointments and started cleaning the blood and broken scar tissue. I stared at my own hands in betrayal as they sluggishly worked. Even Sakura turn her head to the side and looked at me out of the corner of her eyes in puzzlement. But I continued to focus only on my listless task, because I knew why I was doing this; she had been hurt so much and no matter what happened I didn't want to add to it. Of course my rational mind was telling me that she couldn't feel anything, that the medical-nin technique I placed was working, but the other side wasn't listening. So I continued with my sluggish pace, eventually moving on to bandage up the wounds and I ended up giving her my shirt to wear. It was several sizes to big for her and sometimes fell to the side exposing the white skin of her delicate shoulders, but it was all I had at the moment.

After I finished my work, I couldn't let her go without holding her. I know I didn't have any right to but I had to. I just had to somehow subconsciously show her that regardless of whatever happened when she left this apartment that she could always find comfort here. At first I felt her tense in my arms, then after a few seconds she relaxed then drew further into my embrace. I even noticed a small pleasing sigh pass from her lips.

We sat this way for several minutes, neither one of us saying a thing to the other. Just content in enjoying the closeness we shared. I was one of very few people that she'd allow to be this intimate with. She had been hurt so much lately, that she withdrew into herself around some of the people she once called friends. I was only so lucky because she knew the only thing I desired was to be there for her.

Absentmindedly, I stroked my hands through her hair. Although there was serenity in this moment we were sharing, I couldn't help my thoughts from drifting further. I was considering what tomorrow would bring. She would return home and accept whatever bullshit apology that asshole would give her. Then things would be quiet for a time, till it happened again. As I sat there and thought about it, more of my conflicting emotions fought.

Apart of me, the one that spoke the loudest, that I knew was being influenced by my own demon, wanted to dash out through the rain and storm to find his sorry ass and make sure this never happened again. But I knew she would stop me before my face felt the first drops of rain.

Me! One of Konoha's most promising shinobi ever… Me! The one who after several years of patience, intense training and meditation, finally managed to quell the burning heart of the demon inside him… Me! The one who was told after a few more years of training he'd be a prime candidate for the next successor to the title of Hokage… Me! The loser, who still accomplished so many things and had promise to do many more, yet this one girl could undo all that I commanded…

…Because, to her I was still Naruto.

I wasn't the elite ANBU ninja. I was just Naruto, her friend, the wild, often brash guy that had an undying crush on her.

A part of me resented this. The fact that no matter what I accomplished, no matter what challenge I conquered, no matter what lengths I'm willing to travel…I was still Naruto.

But the more that I thought about it the more I realized. Because of her, I always felt grounded. No matter how deep things became, or how much I screwed up, my view never changed in her soft green eyes. From her, I realized I could always find what so many people spend their lives looking for…home.

Some more time passed and I noticed the soft steady breaths that were coming from her. She had fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled at how beautiful she looked while she slept. Carefully, I took her up into my arms. She was so light and fragile, her weight was practically nothing. It was a sharp contrast to how vicious she could get when properly motivated.

I missed that side of her. I hadn't seen it since the two of them started dating.

I carried her into my room and placed her down on the bed. She looked contented lying there, totally at ease. I sat besides her a little while longer just watching her sleep. I brushed a few strawberry strands away from covering her forehead. I knew how much she valued its shape.

I then sighed. 'Well, the couch can be comfortable too,' I said to myself as I started to rise from the bed.

"Naruto," I heard calling from behind me. I turned around and saw Sakura sitting up, her enchanting green eyes fixed on me, the little bit of my shirt had fallen down again exposing her bare shoulder. "Naruto…" she whispered again then paused for a few seconds. Her eyes frowned up as if she was considering what to say. "Why…Why you do you still…" her sentence drifted off from there but I knew what she was asking. What did I still allow her in? Why did I still tend to her? Why didn't I judge her or scold her?

I know the first few times; Sakura went to Ino for help. And for a time, Ino permitted it, but it wasn't for long. When Sakura stated she didn't want to go to the authorities about the abuse, Ino flipped. That was the last time, after that she politely asked Sakura never to come back. As harsh as it sounds, I can understand her feelings, it's hard to see someone you care about in so much pain and not being able to do anything about it…And the fact Sakura was still allowing it.

Even me, the first time, I didn't even think about going to the authorities. I was going to take it up with Sasuke right then and there. And I'd pitied the fool that would have to clean up whatever mess was left afterward.

But she wouldn't let me. Even after he hurt her so much, she still cared for him and wanted to protect him.

He doesn't deserve her…

I placed my hand over top of hers. "You know why…" I said softly, answering her. It was what I told her everyday when we were kids in the academy. Even after she started seeing him, it still didn't changed the way I felt. Even the six months I saw Hinata, after Sasuke and Sakura were going together, the one I still loved was her.

Her face changed from confused to almost angry. "Naruto, how can you!" she shouted. The loudest I heard her speak the whole night. "How can you still..."

"Don't…" I sharply cut her off, wiping away tears that I didn't even think she realized she was shedding. Why couldn't she understand? It was something I accepted a long time ago. I loved her, plain and simple.

But the look on her face…She almost looked ashamed, as if she didn't deserve any such worship. Like it was impossible for anyone to still be in love with such a wretched thing. But, I was and I'm glad I was. The shining smile on my face proved I didn't regret my feelings either.

"Naruto…" her voice wavered. Her eyes, it was like for the first time in all the time she knew me, she was actually seeing the _real_ me. "Thank you!" she cried burying herself deep into my arms. Her hands sought me, wrapping tightly around my neck. Her perfect strawberry strands nestled under my chin, her head buried into my chest, tears falling from her eyes. My own hands worked they're way to her back to hold her, I didn't want to agitate her bandages, yet I still wanted to be close to her. I always wanted to be close to her.

Through her soft sobs she quietly told me what had happened tonight. Sasuke came home angry this night. An argument started, she didn't know who started it first. Then one too many words were said and everything seemed to avalanche from there.

It was a fear I had. Through all his life Sasuke lived and grew on his anger and hatred. At the destruction of his entire clan, that was his brother Itachi's instruction, to live a horrible hate-filled existence. Sasuke called it an Avenger.

But now that his brother was dead by his own hands, the anger still lived on. That was how he lived his entire life, through hate and it seemed it wasn't something he could turn off. The hate for his brother held such a deep rooted place inside of him that when he was killed, there was left a void, an emptiness that he couldn't file all his anger into.

And because of that fact, Sakura now felt his wrath.

After her confession Sakura then moved slowly again, pressing her soft cheek against mine. My ears were set a blaze from the tinkling sensation of her warm steady breaths hitting them. She then pressed back little, capturing me in her eyes. Her hands, which were wrapped around my neck, were now running through my mess of blonde hair. It felt nice. It felt really nice. But those eyes…Her eyes were still locked on me.

I could not tell you how long we stayed that way, locked under each other's gaze. Like her stare alone was unraveling every layer, breaking down all the boundaries of my soul. It was as if everything I was, everything I ever could be was plainly visible for her to see.

And then she kissed me...

The movement was so light, so fast, so…fantastic, I backed up a bit out of pure shock. From the look of her face, I could tell she was just as surprise by her own action as I was. But that didn't stop her from kissing me again.

When her lips touched mine again, it was as if something exploded inside of me. Or maybe I should say set free. My lips were on hers, her lips on mine. I was kissing her or was she kissing me? Regardless, all rationale was lost in the midst of blind heat and emotion. Her hands roamed along my bare chest, my hands caressing her subtle hips. I heard her moan, or was that me, as we fell against the mattress.

Through the blind haze of our fiery actions, through the need, through the want, 'For god, how much I wanted this!' My conscience still would make itself known. "Sakura-chan…" I hadn't called her that in years. "We shouldn't do this…" I whispered in between the fevered kisses.

And what she said next hit me so profoundly that for the next several days, whenever I thought about I still would be troubled, because the look…the lost, lonely look that was on that girl's face was heart shattering. "Naruto…" she said her voice barely above a whisper, "Please, just love me…" What little resistance that I had before was totally annihilated after those words. She stared up at me with those same sad green eyes, her fingers brushing through my hair.

"I love you…" I whispered to her in a tone that no one could doubt my sincerity. Her eyes glistened from unshed tears as she took in my words, then she launched herself at me with a kiss using strength I didn't know she was capable of. We challenged and parried each others attempts, deepening the yearning emotions between us. Light kisses, lingered longer and longer as we sampled each other's lips.

My lips fell lower, capturing her neck in an assortment of strong and gentle kisses. I heard the chiming sounds of Sakura cherishing my attempts with her soft moans echoing in my ears. With shaky hands, cause 'Yes...' I was scared; my hands caressed the subtle curves of her body through the oversized shirt she was wearing. Her fingers raked over my back as I heard her call me name.

My touch roamed further down her body, till I reached her pantied waist. I gently eased the lacey material down, sliding it off her. My hands then returned tenderly massaged her bare bottom. In retaliation I felt a tug at the hem of my boxers. I gave her a quick look, staring at her through the darkness. 'Was she smirking at me?' her bright eyes seemed to dance with some inner laughter. I smiled back and complied, removing the only shred of clothing I wore.

Everything from then on seemed to move as if in a dream. I eased her down onto the bed, my lips kissing her and whispering all the things I wanted to say to her ever since the first day I met her. It wasn't bed talk or some smooth lines to set the mood, everything I said to her, I've longed so long to tell her, but neither chance nor opportunity arrived.

"I'm sorry…" she said to me. "I didn't know…"

I accepted the words. Things have changed so much in the last few years between us that we were hardly the same people anymore. But what happened then didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was the now and that we were here together.

I gave her a final kiss then eased inside of her. She gasped sharply as I entered, her fingers drawing thin lines across my back. Slowly I drew back and eased into her again, gradually building a slow tempo. Sakura whispered my name again, as she joined my rhythm. We steadily increased our pace as the heat and passion between us soared, till we both reached the summit.

In a light haze of warmth, emotion and love, we both came together in unison. The effect seemed to last for several moments until we both collapsed onto each other, the room echoing the sounds of our labored breaths. Sweat covering our bodies like silk.

Regaining some strength I held her in my arms, allowing us to savor the afterglow.

"Stay, with me…" I said to her.

"….."

"Stay, with me…" …For this night, tomorrow, and every day after.

"…Ok."

I knew that what we did this night would bring only trouble for the future, but I didn't care. After tonight, no matter what happened, I'll never allow him to hurt her again.

For several hours I just watched her sleep, nestled in the warm comforts of my blankets and the even more soothing warmth of my embrace.

A/N: Ok, before anyone gets confused I wanted to set a few things straight. I hate Sasuke. I hate that guy to no end. If anyone that knows me personally, there hasn't been a Naruto conversation I have, that I haven't mentioned my loathing.

Anyway, since there is a terrible lack of Naru/Saku lemons, (Hell fics in general) I felt it mandatory that I wrote this. Now I expect this to be a three part series. I have a few pages finished of the next chapter already so stay tuned…that is if you liked it.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the many reviews. I haven't gotten this many for a single story since stopped admitting NC-17 fics (the dirty bastards) Thanks much!

A/N 2: Now READ!

A/N 3: See A/N 2

"Want…"

If there ever was a place that could be considered heaven on earth, I think it would like this. I woke up the next morning, staring up at an incredible sight, looking down at me were the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. Sakura gently smiled at me as I was becoming more awake.

My eyes started to roam around my surroundings as I continued to situate myself. My head was currently cradled in her lap. I smiled as I felt the light sensation of her fingers playing with my wild hair. The fact she wasn't wearing anything say for my "Uber Ninja" shirt and noticing my own nakedness, suggested that what happened last night, hadn't been a fantasy.

…And the smile on her face suggested that wasn't a bad thing.

"Morning…" I muttered not knowing what else to say. Then a mild sort of anxiety started to swell within me. What was going to happen now? Were we still friends? Were we lovers? Was last night a one time thing, joyful maybe but destined not to last?

Observing my sudden change and probably guessing where my thoughts lie, I think Sakura made the decision for me. She leaned forward capturing me in surprising upside-down kiss. My mind totally blanked as she a strongly pressed her lips against mine, giving in to the pure emotion.

Then just as suddenly, Sakura sprang back, jolting me out of my euphoria. Her cheeks were a flared red, still flustered from our heated exchange. "We should get some food. I'm starving…" she said, a teasing smirk on her lips.

It took me several seconds to connect what she was saying, I was still spellbound from the kiss, but it didn't take long for things to finally snap into place. "Oh, oh, ok!" I replied launching to my feet and then helping her up as well.

She laughed out loud as I touched her, but I didn't know why. Then she off-handily commented, "Naruto, although I appreciate the view, but you might want to consider putting some pants on…"

Five minutes later, I (with pants on) joined her in the kitchen and we ate a meager breakfast. It was meager because I hadn't had time to go food shopping so there wasn't much to work with. I ended up giving most of the food I had to her anyway; it would help her get her strength back. She tried to refused, but I wasn't having it. I finished what I had then left out of the room.

I returned, just as she was washing up our dishes. "We should really check your bandages to make sure it's healing ok," I lightly suggested. She sat in silence nodding briefly in agreement. "Also I got a warm bath ready for you. It'll probably loosen up some your muscles."

She didn't say anything in response. At first I thought she didn't hear me then I thought about it, she hardly said a thing while we ate. She kept a very distant look about her, like her thoughts weren't focused on the here and now, but were further down the line. It was as if her mind was strongly contemplating something…What? I didn't know.

I gently tapped her shoulder, calling her name. Her eyes fluttered quickly shifting to me as if I just spoke. I repeated my previous statement. She looked away, taking a few moments to consider my words. She then gave me a brief, "Ok…" and "Thank you, Naruto…" Then I helped her up and we made our way to the bathroom.

Although, I kept the vestige of my usual bright smile and constant optimistic attitude, I was worried. There was something wrong and she didn't want to tell me. Maybe seeds of regrets were starting to grow within her. Maybe the love she had for Sasuke was resurfacing again and it was devouring all the joy and emotion that we shared last night.

Whatever the cause, I knew I couldn't go back to being "just Naruto" again. Too many things have happened, too many permanent things. I let her in. I let her in deeper than anyone I've ever known. The few times I had with Hinata wasn't anything compared to the pure bliss that flowed through every inch of me when I was holding Sakura…Kissing her…Loving her. It was like for one night everything I've ever hoped and dreamed for happened.

I can't go back. And if she doesn't realize this…I don't know what I'll do…

Sakura sat quietly on a stool in my bathroom. Her naked, bandaged and patched back was facing me; my 'Uber Ninja' shirt was discarded, tossed in the corner somewhere, while I got ready to inspect her bandages.

Despite the soreness in her body and her leg, she hadn't complained about anymore discomfort, even after I told her the muscle numbing technique I used on her last night had long since wore off. But no discomfort was a good thing. Meaning the ointments and the healing seals I used did their job.

I was all-set to start when I looked at Sakura. There she sat motionless, rigid. Her shoulders braced tightly, her bottom lip firmly tucked under clenched teeth. She looked as if I touched her wrong just once, she would shatter into a thousand pieces that could never be put back together.

This wouldn't do…

"Hey!" I eagerly shouted in a bright cheery tone, the sound of my voice echoing in the small bathroom. Instantly her stern concentration was broken, her eyes searched; now staring at me through the reflection of my mirror. I grinned brightly at her, against her look of confusion. "It's gonna be ok…" I confirmed strongly to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder giving her a gentle squeeze for comfort. She stared back at me then at my hand on her shoulder. Signs of a weak smile somehow found its way to her lips, she then placed her hand overtop of mine. We stayed that way for some time, then she withdrew her hand and I did the same returning to the task at hand. But I did notice she was a lot calmer now.

In five minutes time, I had all the bandages removed and cleaned up. Sakura didn't experience any discomfort at all. Most of her wounds were mostly closed up. I don't know what was in the healing solutions that Tsunade gave me, but they were amazing. In another day or two they would have all completely healed. I only had to place another type of ointment; this type wouldn't dissolve in water so it would allow her to bathe without worrying about it wearing off.

"Well that's all of it…" I cheered; my voice was then caught in my throat as I quickly averted my eyes away from her. Now that the professional part of my task was finished, reality decided to lend its hand, reminding me that yes; the girl who I think is the most beautiful being in the world is in the same room with me without a hint of clothing on. It also reinstating that I can see every inch and a little bit more of those lovely slender legs that I've dreamed about for years.

It didn't matter the fact last night we had been closer then any two people could possible be. It didn't matter that the look in her eyes, the few times I caught her staring at me, was totally different then when she first came here last night…

What did matter was how badly I wanted to take her in my arms and love her again like we did last night, and how far in the back of my mind I somehow knew she wouldn't be opposed to the idea. Being kissed, licked, caressed… The heat…The sweat our two bodies produced in the thorough passions of…

"I better go…" I abruptly stated. I hurried while putting all the items back in my cabinet. She didn't need an audience while she bathed. And the more distance I placed between the two of us was better.

But it seemed I wouldn't be able to escape that easily. "Naruto…" she whispered. I turned and looked at her, trying desperately to focus solely her face and not on her perky round… "Can you stay?" her cheeks flushed very deeply from the statement. I swear it seemed a minute longer under my scrutiny and the girl's face would almost resemble her rose colored hair. "I mean I'd managed better with you…" she fumbled while saying. "And…I…" she wouldn't look at me as she spoke.

She's scared… She doesn't want to be alone… She's comfortable when I'm around…

"Ok…"

With nothing more said between us, I quickly undressed; she then took me by the wrist and pulled me tightly with her over to the bath. Her hold was startled, frighten, as if she was scared at any moment I would bolt out of the room and be halfway across town before she blinked.

Pausing for a second I considered this. I then readjusted her tight hold on me, my hand glided into her fingers, our hands now intertwined. She turned and looked at me. I produced my usual bright smile and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She blushed, her eyes still on me as we continued.

I knew Sakura was surprised when she saw my bathtub. Most people bathrooms have the usual modest bathtub. Not mine. I had rather large and I think ungodly looking Jacuzzi. It was a surprise birthday present from Jiraiya when I turned eighteen.

My former teacher had the ingenuity to put in when I was away on a mission. When I came home and saw it the only thing he said was, "Now that you're a man, it's time you invested in these things." He finished his presentation with a claim it was a hundred percent foolproof for getting 'chicks.' From that day forward I've had the locks changed several times to make sure, the old man never brought any more surprises.

_God, he's a pervert. _

I never got around to getting it removed and after a while I didn't even think about it much, I was more used to showers anyway. But the look on Sakura's face now suggested maybe it would have been a better idea to toss the old thing away. I know she must be questioning my motives.

I gave her a weak almost pleading smile. When I noticed that had no effect, I sighed and just said, "Jiraiya…" Hoping that would explain everything.

Amazingly luck was on my side. Her mode totally changed after that, her eyes rolled in that knowing manner. She was a female in Konoha. Everyone that's a female that lived in Konoha knew all about the lecherous Sanin. The look I was reading from Sakura, Ero-Senin will get a few choice words from her the next time she ran across him, if not a few more lacerations.

I sat down in the bath first moving to the back of the tub, to allow her some room. Sakura then stepped in following after. I was surprised how hot the water was, especially after how much time had passed. It took us a few minutes to adjust to the heat of the water. Then a few drops of water splashed onto the floor as Sakura rocked back, sliding up against me, leaning her head against my chest. Surprised, my arms went instinctively wrapped around her waist, resting on her smooth stomach.

I smiled as I heard her release pleased sigh. I looked around, her being with me, us being together like this, I couldn't help feeling, this was right. This felt more right then anything I've ever known.

Using a washing sponge, I poured the water over her body. The drops trickled down her slender back down to her round heart-shaped rear. I caught myself staring at her again. God, she was beautiful. I tried to remain in control, mechanical to all the things that was occurring, but it was hard to keep a straight head in these kinda circumstances. All the ninja training in my life, couldn't prepare me for this. I couldn't fathom how anyone could do anything bring harm to her…

"Naruto I'm using you…" she said softly, suddenly. The phrase came so abruptly, that I barely had time to even consider the words.

"What?" I asked her.

She turned around to look at me. Her strawberry colored hair, now darker from it being wet, fell over her eyes till she wiped the strand away. Droplets of water trailed down her front down her firm breasts, but I tried hard not to notice. "I'm using you," she said again. "All of this…" she waved around gesturing to the whole room and then placed her hand over top of mine which was resting on her side, patting it gently. "Even last night was meaningless…" she whispered almost painfully. "All this was just my excuse to escape…"

It finally came out, but I know it would be this way from the start. "I know Sakura-chan…" I still couldn't help calling her that.

Her eyes looked sharply at me. "If you know then why…"

I smiled at her, for all the years she's known me. I thought she would know that answer already. "Because I believe in happy endings…" she stared at me puzzled, but I was far from finished. "…Because I never loose faith. Because I'm the guy that that tries to hold on longer when everyone else wants to fall… It's because, no matter how bad things get I know eventually it will work out. It's who I am; you know I can't fight it," then I looked at her, my hand gently cupping her chin so she can look me in the eyes for my next words. "And because I know, no matter what you may say this wasn't something that was meaningless to you."

She stared long and hard at me, and then I realized that's what was really troubling her, what was terrifying her so much. She still didn't understand how my feelings could still be so sure, so positive, so certain about something she was hardly grasping. I guess she's always had a certain view of what love was. What we had, what I was showing her of me, she'd never experienced before. She probably didn't know much about the ways of _real_ love, having dreamed about it so much, yet hadn't been shown to her. But I think she was learning and if not I'd spend the rest of my life teaching her.

"You're an idiot you know…" she shot back, but I could tell there was no venom within her tone.

"Well duh!" I replied making a weird face. She looked at me and couldn't help to laugh. Tsunade said it was talent I had, one that was even more powerful then the demon welled up inside me. It was the ability to bring happiness and joy that always seems to inspire others. She said it was something that could rival the mightiest of Ninja techniques and seeing Sakura's smiling face, I think she was right…

"I don't deserve this…" Sakura frowned while looking at me. "I don't deserve you." I started to respond, but she covered my mouth. She wanted to be heard. She continued talking in her sad voice, "All I did when I was younger was convinced myself how much I hated and despised you and how better my life would have been if we were never on the same team." I was speechless. How do you react to the person who you've loved all you're life, telling you there was a time you were everything she loathed and hated. But I would never hold it against her. I realized it still didn't change how I felt about her.

"But now…" she continued, "you've been better to me then anyone else in my whole life." She frowned, "I'm sorry Naruto…"

For a second I pondered her words, but one thing stuck out strongly in my mind. I smiled at her. "Why do you think you don't deserve this?" She stared at me confused. I knew she understood what I was saying, but I decided to elaborate anyway, "You don't think, you deserve to be happy?"

She opened her mouth to say something then clamped it shut. She opened it again to try to retort with something else but again kept quiet. She frowned, a little bit of her lower lip pouting out, she was clearly put out. "I…I…" she feebly tried to say.

"You _do_…" I answered for her. "You _do_ deserve it…"

Her green eyes set on me once again, softening. "Why didn't I realize you sooner…"

I decided not to answer. It wasn't something I had a place in saying. But the one thing I did know was to never waste time in regret. If you did, you waste so much time in the now, the time you can actually effect. I told her that and she accepted my words in silence.

"Are you happy?" I know the question seemed out of the blue. But in the end it was all that was important to me.  
She didn't say anything for a long time. Then she just nestled closer to me and smiled. "I…I think I am…"

After our bath, I now sat on Naruto's bed snuggly wrapped in the warm embrace of his only cotton robe. I continued to sit, slightly amused as I watched him pace back and forth through his closet. He had been trying for fifteen unsuccessful minutes to find something for me to wear. Every so often a new curse would slip from his lips because an article was either too big or too dirty, which would bring another snicker of laugher from me.

It's amazing how quickly fate can alter things…

All of this morning, the only thing that's consumed my thoughts were of the all the sudden changes that have happened in my life in the last twenty four hours. I came here last night because…Because I didn't have any other place to go. Because I knew when no one else would accept me, he would. And he did just like always.

He was the only reliable thing in my life, always being there for me whether I needed it or not. And I think through the years I just expected it. I think before I always took his kindness for granted. I mean I had been used so harshly, so readily in the past, why not use someone else for a change, but last night…Last night was so different.

I saw a new side to him. Or maybe it was always there and I was just too blind to see. His words, his touch, his lips… He made me feel so loved, so beautiful…even when I was clearly at my worst. He made me feel special, like I'm the only thing that's important in his world.

All morning I've tried to convince myself that this was wrong. That wanting to accept him now after everything I put him through wasn't right. I mean Christ, broke his heart so many times when I was younger it would be impossible to keep count. I used to tell him on a daily basis that I hated him, sometimes several things worst. But that never deterred him, because he had blind faith alone that maybe someday things would change.

Seeing him now, even as he's acting in his outlandish Naruto way, I finally see him for what he really is. Everything that I tried to envision Sasuke to be, Naruto was. Everything I needed in my life, he was so willing to give me and so much more.

So the only thing that keeps resurfacing in my mind is; why do I want to continue push to him away when all he wanted was to be close to me? Am I afraid? Afraid, he'll be a fraud like the affection I assumed I was given from Sasuke. Afraid, that the only person that constantly says he loves me is nothing but a fantasy? But I know that will never be. His eyes…Even when he his lips say his love for me, his eyes do too.

So why am I denying something we both so dearly want?

I can't…I can't fight it anymore. I know…I realize that I want him…I want him so bad…

This wasn't some lust crazed want or pure wanton desire that's triggering this feeling.

I want him…in my life and in my heart. I want to care for him and protect him, like he's always done for me. I want to hold him, caress him, to see his bright smiling face whenever I turn.

I'm not sure if this is love that I'm feeling, all I know is the only person I want is him.

Acting on my need, my want, I left my position on his bed. My bare feet make light pattering sounds as I moved across the floor behind him. I could tell he sensed my movement, but I wasn't trying to conceal my actions.

I placed my hand on his broad back, instantly he tensed his strong toned body feeling hot to the touch. Things then felt as if they moved in slow motion as he turned, his sparkling blue eyes settling on me. The hints of a question were on his lips, but it fell away when he saw the look in my eyes.

But what do I say?

In all my life things have never been more clearer than in this moment, but what do I say that can describe all that? All that I'm feelings and all that I'm feeling for him…

I closed my eyes and let a voice from inside me speak those words. "I only want you…" she said, we said.

"Sakura…" his voice trembled. He was confused, maybe even scared. But I wasn't scared, not anymore.

"I want only you, Naruto…" I whispered to him. I reached up-When did he get taller then me?-and kissed him so lightly, so strongly, I felt us both tremble. I felt his hands searching along my body. My hands were searching along his. It was a wild exhilaration for the both of us, so intense and hot. I didn't even feel the impact of when we hit the bed.

We both thrived and thrashed along the bed, our lips raking and raining kisses on each other. I managed to pin him underneath me, but that didn't secure my dominance. My God, it felt like his hands were everywhere, caressing me, touching me in all the places that I _so_ wanted to be touched. His touch alone was setting my body on fire.

My hands snaked around him tightly as he drew up lacing me with another fervent kiss. He kissed me deeply again, his hands pulling way my robe. He then paused; I could see my own reflection in his shimmering blue eyes, when he stopped. The way he looks, touches, holds me…Why didn't I notice this before?

I ran my fingers along his glistening chest. "I love you…" he whispered into my ear.

"I know…" I quietly answered back. I rested my head on his shoulder. This was all I wanted in life. To be with the man that meant more to me then anyone else, have him and to know that he loves me truly. That was my only wish.

There was a lot I learned that afternoon while we made love. I always used to think my breasts were too small, not full enough, even Sasuke said that from time to time. But the way his eyes were looking at me, the way he worshiped my breasts with his lips and his touch, I've never thought they could be more perfect. I never thought anyone could see me, as being perfect. But he did.

It was several hours into the afternoon when we finally stopped. We just held each other softly talking. In those hours that we talked I learned more about Naruto then in all the years I've known him.

A little after when it started to get dark, we ordered some food then returned to our den of his bed and eventually made love again. This time was more intense, more powerful. It was as if we were trying to see who could bring the other to climax first, which ultimately resulted in us achieving the most powerful orgasm, I've ever had.

"I'm gonna marry you one day…" he said to me during the middle of the night. His vowed was branded with a bright smile. It was a pledge I remember him making several times, when we were younger, sometimes several times in the same day. It usually, would send me into a screaming frenzy. Shouts about how ugly and disgusting, he was and several other hurtful things that I never would care to mention. But his resolve was firm and somewhere deep down inside I think he knew I was flattered.

And now, the thought didn't seem so farfetched. "I want you to…" I softly replied and nestled my head on his chest, listening to the reverberating sound of his strong heartbeat.

There was talk about getting my things from the Uchiha household. But I didn't care anymore. That was an old life, something I greatly wanted to forget. This new life that I'm daring to embark, I know that everything won't be easy, but I know the both of us can do it.

The next morning…

"Sakura, I'm going out to get some groceries, do you need anything in particular?"

"Maybe some new shampoo and some more fruit…"

"Ok, I should be back in an hour or so..."

"Okay hurry back…"

The door parted slightly, "Sasuke!"

A/N: Hello everyone again. I'm glad to see many of you share my loathing for the Uchiha clan's youngest brat. And the rest of you that spoke for Sasuke…I understand totally, he did his Sharingan thing on all of you forcing you to say those things about him. I understand fully.

I only have one real comment to make. Someone commented on how bad Sasuke's life was and that was an excuse for his behavior. (Sigh) The only thing I have to say to that is this, granted his whole family was murder by another member that's a terrible thing and I don't fault him for that or hold that against him. But please keep in mind there was another kid in Konoha, who never had any family what so ever. Had everyone that ever looked at him resent him for reasons he didn't know till he was twelve yet, he still has better disposition then the lone savior of the Uchiha clan.

It's possible to be a loner all your life and not be a total prick. Things to keep in mind…

Also I'll let everyone know, when I have a strong dislike for any character it's always with good reason.

Anyway! I read a really good Naru/Saku lemon and for some strange perverted reason its not on anyway it's called "Something or Other: First and Only" by _Geno Calamari_. Dude is real good, it's on but I'm gonna try to email the guy and have him post it on here. There aren't too many Naru/Saku lemons, a tragedy in itself, it's really a shame for the rest of you not to read it.

One more chapter and it's the big confrontation. How will it end? Who knows! Well I do, but the rest of you…Never mind!

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

"Release…"

He was smiling…

He was smiling…

I thought the happiest day of my life, _SMILING,_ would have been the day I finally wrenched the life out of that bastard's body. _He was smiling…_ The day that the tortured souls of my clan could be laid to rest, _He was…_ The day that all my pain, _he…_ all my sacrifices, _he…,_ would finally had worth!

And the fucker was smiling…

So many years have past since that day, _smiling_…, yet I can still feel the warm stickiness of his blood on my hands, the feel of his body finally turning cold. _He…smiling! _My thoughts always reflect on the quickness of the killing strike. The ease of my kunai as it tore and ripped through his abdomen, spilling his insides. _He was still smiling… _He said something, but I didn't give a fuck for his words, I just kept cutting. I can smile? Then I watched every second as the life was fleeing from his eyes. Then I heard a sound so terrible, so horrid that its very presence felt like it was grating against my soul.

He was laughing!

My highest, proudest moment… The single defining event that ended a life consumed with loneness and pain… And the fucker was laughing!!!!!

A roar that was consumed with rage erupted from me; my kunai went to work again. I didn't stop this time. I couldn't stop till I was sure…I continued for several minutes, till his body laid real still. I took pleasure in my gruesome work; he wouldn't mock me this time.

Then my whole body froze, as I saw his face. His death mask, a content smile forever engraved on his face. His last words finally registering in my head, "My shadow…My creation…My legacy…My masterpiece…"

ARRGHHHHHH!!!!!

Fucking shit asshole! I beat you! I fucking won! I finally gutted and bled you like a dog and you were smiling!

I HATE YOU!!!!!

I get jolted awake from lasting image of the screaming that was going off in my head. "Fuckin' dreams…" I muttered hoarsely to myself as I got up from the bed. My gaze drifts around the dark room. I blink back several times, because I reasoned, the world shouldn't be spinning like that. A dull ache blaring in the back of my skull like something was desperately trying claw its way out.

It knew what it was. It was the memories…

They were always there, eating away at me, reminding me of my fuck-ups and failures. I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't the best. And I lost everyone because of it. But no, I got better. I got stronger. I severed and cleaved everything in my path till I was number one. And then I even fuckin killed him! But here's the kicker, I was still second best, and now he's laughing at me still in the grave, "_His masterpiece…_" his final words to me.

"I need a drink…" My voice carries out into the empty room. And through the scattered bottles of sake littered on about I realize; I woke up alone this time. "Sakura…" I muttered, through dry cracked lips. I needed some more, because I realized there was a way to beat back the demon inside of my head. There was a retreat, but only as long as I had a fucking drink. "Sakura…" I called more sternly.

They were always the same, the dreams. I was there that very last moment when I made that final glorious cut, followed by his death gaze. The condescending look in his eyes as life left him. How can you do that? How can you look down on someone when you're the one bleeding over the fuckin' ground?

Everyone keeps telling me, that they know how I feel. That it will pass. What the fuck do they know! The bastard's dead and its still haven't ended. Not for me. Not for me!

Kakashi, Sakura, even Naruto…

Naruto… At one point I thought we were a like him and I. We both know the darkness of solitude. Out of everyone, he knows about the dull aching pain that loneliness can rip inside of you right to the core. To know that despite all the bull shit Konoha and its Hokage can spout, that the only one you can really count on is yourself.

Yeah out of everyone, only Naruto probably knows this best of all, which are why he's better then the rest of them. That's why at one time he might have been my friend, maybe even my brother…

But although he knows the depths of loneliness, there is still one thing that separates us. He's never had anything to lose…

He's never had a mother or a father. He's never been held when before he had to go to bed. Or the elated feelings from receiving an approving look from your father's eyes. He knows nothing of these things. In a way, I'm envious of him. Since he's never had these things, he doesn't feel the agony of when they were wrenched from you. And it makes him just the same as the rest. Weak…

"SAKURA!" I shouted for the third time. Where the fuck was she? She should have been here.

And her, I tolerated it, her, for so long. But she has the same eyes. The same pitying, fucking mocking eyes… Full of the same bull shit, lies like the rest of them. I can deal with it on most days, but other days…

So what if she screams… So what if she hurts... Or that if it's me that its source… The pain she feels can't compare to the writhing emptiness within me.

I've stopped calling for her by now, because I realized she was gone… The images of a few nights ago start to drift in. I shrug as the recollection sets in as well as the reflections of my actions. I then go to throw on some clothes. It seems I'll just have to drag her back from where ever shithole she's hiding herself in. I may have lost everything else, but I'll be damned if she's fuckin' leaving me too.

9

9999

9

"Leave my hair alone…" I grumbled through my pillow. My complaint only rewarded me with another tug on my hair and the sound of bright laughter, Sakura's laughter.

"I can't help it," she pleaded through her snickering, "It's just so stringy and bad. Haven't you heard of a brush?"

I then rose from my pillow and deadpanned her. "What's a brush?" Sakura only laughed more, which soon ended when she was pelted by my pillow.

All her mirth dissolved with that act. Sakura just glared emerald colored daggers at me. "You…Are…Dead…" she swore venomously, already moving to retaliate.

But once again I proved to be quicker, my arms swiftly pulling her close, and bringing our lips even closer. "No, fair…" she muttered through our closed lips. But she didn't pull away. In fact she moved closer, her soft delicate skin against mine, so soft and hot to the touch.

I heard her whispers in between kisses, her desires for me. "I want you inside me. I want you to hold me. I want you to love me, and me alone…I want you inside me."

Complying with her wishes, I gently laid her down on the bed, our bed. My eyes taking a brief moment to drink in the sight of her, her lovely strawberry hair, her shimmering emerald eyes that swam with so many emotions whenever she looked at me. I notice the slight tremor in her full pouting lips; my eyes drift further down to her not large, but not small breasts, to the slender curve of her hips.

She's beautiful, simply beautiful…How could I ever be so lucky?

999

Two resting bodies linger in Uzumaki, Naruto's bedroom. They both release an exhausted breath, the gentle morning light bathing their nude bodies in radiance. In almost no time, Sakura drifts off to sleep, while I watch over her, almost like I was her personal sentry, needed to ward all the bad things away. She told me that in my apartment was the first time in a long time she's had a peaceful night's rest.

A part of me lightens and darkens from the confession. A part of me wonders what horrors must she have endured, when she was with him. How many times was she not able to get away from his compound and just subjugated herself to whatever abuse Sasuke choose to deliver.

Even now my blood boils just thinking about it all. But I've learned I can't feed into my rage. Only more pain lies at the end of that road. And I'm tired of pain and I know she is too. I have something to look forward to now. Something the both of us can look forward to, because both of our lives have began again, our lives together in love.

So when she rolls over in her sleep, takes two whiffs of me, frowns her nose and says, "You stink," the prods me-out of my own bed-with her foot, I can only laugh lightly to myself, because I know love is there.

Haruno, Sakura has never once said, hinted, or admitted those words, that she loves Uzumaki, Naruto. That she's in love with me.

She doesn't have to.

For it lingers inside the space of her words. The underlining meaning of her stride, the softening stare she gives me. The willingness to allow her self to let go when we're together, her kiss… The fact she randomly likes to kiss the bridge of my nose, just to see my face scrunch up for her amusement.

Haruno, Sakura is in love with Uzumaki, Naruto in every aspect, except in word, and that's only a detail.

Sasuke, her first lover, her first love, hurt her…

He hurt her body and hurt her spirit. Her foundation of love was shattered. Her absolute belief in love was shaken.

In a sense she's afraid to love. Yet still she's encompassed by it and has embraced it. She's afraid to name what she feels for me, in the terror that as soon as she does, it will prove false like her first attempt.

But like I said, this is only a detail, a detail that will fade with time.

And despite what all others may think, I am a _very_ patient man.

9

999999

9

There are many sides to Uzumaki, Naruto; the sides that everyone sees. There is Naruto the warrior, powerful, matchless on the field of battle. There is Naruto the ANBU Commander, courageous, trusted fully by those he commands. There is Naruto the trickster, the side of him that holds the eternal child, still known for unpredictable hijinx. And there is Naruto the friend, fiercely loyal, caring for all life and all people.

For many years this was the only Narutos I've known. Those were all the faces I'd allow myself to see. But there is still so much more to the man that's becoming more dearer to me with each waking morning.

There is Naruto the dreamer. Anyone that's ever lived, even a short amount of time, in Konoha, and have all heard of Naruto's hopeful dream of being Hokage. Although now it seems more a reality then ever, no one's ever known how much he's tried, pushed and nearly fallen to make his dream come true.

This side is for Naruto alone, the part of him that he holds dear. Its one thing no one can ever take from him, his dreams. No matter how insane, no matter how impossible, no matter how many others tell him, "That's crazy, you can't do that." He will never stop; he will never stop believing, not until he proves us all wrong.

It is how the academy's number one screw-up can overcome all adversities and blossom into an elite class Shinobi. It is why now Hyuuga, Neji's newborn son will never have to worry about wearing the mark of his father. It is why the love of his life, the girl that's he's dreamed about since the first moment he's laid eyes on her, the same girl who at first couldn't stand him. Now I can't stand living without him, without his touch, without his words and without his heart. All of this was accomplished; all of this was done simply because for Naruto even dreams are possible.

Just as dreams and ambitions are apart of us, so are our most troublesome fears, enter Naruto, the wounded heart. It will be a few years from now when I will learn of this side of Naruto, before he'll allow me to see how deep the wounds in his heart ran.

It is the worrywart. The part of his that shows he's not as carefree as he'd like everyone to think. It is the pain he doesn't show. It is the loneliness that has been with him for nearly two decades, a loneliness that only I've been able to really penetrate and heal.

It's also fear, the fear of knowing that you are the vessel of total carnage that nearly destroyed your own village on the day of your birth. That one slip, one fatal flaw could cause the destruction of everything and everyone you've ever cared about. And even though he has a definite degree of mastery, the fear still lives.

This fear will resurrect a few years from now, when Naruto will seek out the confirmation of thirteen different Sanins, so that the curse, his curse of Kyuubi wouldn't be passed down to our children.

Naruto doesn't know it yet, but he has a defense against even his greatest worries and darkest troubles. Just as he's always been my strength and salvation, so will I be for him.

As I've said before, it will be some time before Naruto will let me fully into his world, but there is one part of him that I've been more recently introduced to, Naruto the lover. Years ago, no one could have ever convinced me that Naruto was capable of being a totally devout and caring lover. And now I find myself taking lessons from him as each day passes.

To feel the glowing affection of a person that always knows how to make you feel like a wanted and desired woman. It's almost as if it's by instinct with him. He just simply knows. I've never once told him what pleases me and what drives me crazy, he just simply knows. So when I ask him to kiss the small space under my navel, that always makes my stomach flutter, I can stop in mid-sentence because I feel his lips already there.

In a little over two day's he's learned all my wants and needs. I don't have to tell him when I want him to lick my pussy, I just simply relish when he spreads my legs and for a few seconds the brief feel of his hot breath, before his tongue touches my clit.

Then suddenly a surging jolt, quakes through my body. "Oh, oh, oh, Nar-ruto…" my voice rises in a subtle cry. The world just suddenly fades and all I can see is white. But still his lips, tongue, especially his tongue continues to tantalize, devouring me.

In the two nights I've spent with Naruto, I've felt more love, attention and affection than all the years I've spent with Sasuke. This is the beauty of being loved by Uzumaki, Naruto this is my joy.

999

My thoughts drift back to the present as the sound of rushing water triggers my interest. Noticing my personal heat source has left me in alone in his cold bed; I put the pieces together and figure he must be showering. Given the heated manner of our activities for the last twelve hours, I'd have to agree with his choice.

Dawning the infamous "Uber Ninja" T-shirt, I decided that seeking out and annoying my benefactor was far more appealing than, just waiting for him to finish. I rose from the bed and padded over to the bathroom.

As I got up to my feet, I was hit with a rather novel realization. There was a slight blaring ache that lingered in my lower half. Which also reminded me. Their personalities weren't the only thing that differed between Naruto and Sasuke. And apparently size did apparently matter.

There are many pleasing sights a girl could be get used to seeing on a daily basis, and a soaped up and lathered Naruto would be a very pleasant addition to add to the list. His body was tight and glistening from the hot water, streams of water running down his taut abs, sliding down his thighs, even a slight foamy run down his very nice ass. The guy was really making it hard for me to restrain myself from jumping him right then and there. I might be slightly sore down there, but I'd be willing to bear it.

But looking up I could only laugh. Now only was the genuine look of amazement on his face priceless, his shampoo-ed hair made him look like a Picasso's worst nightmare. Naruto narrowed his eyes at me, while hearing my laughter. He then made a pursing look at my attire. He could do nothing but smirk, he probably realized, _his_ "Uber Ninja" T-shirt has now become _my_ "Uber Ninja" T-shirt. I sent a wicked smile his way, which only invokes laughter from him, while he closes the curtain again and resumes his cleaning.

"You have to move…" I state to him, while discarding the shirt, sending it on the floor.

His head popped out from behind the curtain a second time, this time the hair was shampoo free. "Why is that?" he inquired.

I cross my arms over my chest, with little regard to my own nudity or his might I add, and answered, "Because, I'm taking your shower, that's why," I responded matter of factly.

Naruto brow frowned, giving me a look of incredibly, "You do realize this is my apartment don't you?"

"No, I realize this is _our_ apartment," I off-handedly returned. I then paused; because despite all the bravado I just displayed, I realized what he said next would truly decide the course of our whole relationship. "It is, isn't it?" my voice no longer playful, but saturated with the seriousness and maybe a bit of the vulnerability I was feeling.

But I needed not to worry, never with him. "Everything, I have is yours," he said, kissing me gently, "Everything." That moment I knew, this was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

I can feel my eyes soften almost to tears, but I fight them back as I continue to hold his gaze. "Hold me; please…Just for a little while," I don't know why I suddenly asked him; I just needed it from him. He doesn't respond, but he doesn't need to. His strong arms encircle me, as I step inside to join him.

Hot droplets of water instantly pelt my body, but their temperature is nothing compared to the burning lips along my neck. And for the first time in a long time I realize, everything is going to be all right.

How wrong I was…

I know I said this was gonna be a three parter. I know this because I'm looking at the chapter that has on it that it was gonna be a three parter. But I decided to make a good break here and finish up everything with one final chapter. Please don't hate me too, too much!

Ja ne!


End file.
